Extreme Opposites
by MysticMagicLove
Summary: Hot and Cold are opposites yet extreme hot and cold feels the same. Hate and love are opposites but does extreme hate and love feel the same?


I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z

One shot

"That's it!" Momoko squealed as she started writing furiously knocking few things over in the process.

"What?" Kaoru asked annoyed as she and Miyako came to investigate the commotion.

"I've got it" Momoko replied. "The perfect research topic for the science project!"

Kaoru was about to ask why she had started it two months early but Miyako asked her question first.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well" Momoko said to Miyako "In case you didn't know, extreme hot and cold feel the same."

"That's why when I turn on the shower really hot, it feels kinda cold too!" said Miyako realization dawning.

"Right" Momoko said. "Well hot and cold are opposites. So I was wondering what other opposites, when faced to the extreme, are the same or turn into the other. That's my topic."

"Wow", Miyako said "That's a great to-"

"Up and down" Kaoru said smugly.

Momoko thought for a moment before replying "If you could stand extreme heat and you dug straight down, eventually you would be in the sky of the opposite side of the earth. It's also kinda like that for left and right too. Since the earth is round, if you started walking east on the right side of this house, you'd eventually end up on the left."

"Light and dark" Miyako said

"Well…" Momoko started. "Our eye's our very sensitive. If there is too much light, we will become blind and see only dark." She then gasped. "Forget up and down. I'll use hot-cold, light-dark and other things with the human body. This way I can do a second part investigation on how the human body isn't as well developed that if a feeling is too extreme, the human body will have to jump to the opposite feeling. So, what other feelings can you feel in the body?"

"Loud and quiet" Miyako quipped

"Strong and light" Kaoru added

"Love and hate" Miyako said

"Impossible" Momoko said at once. "Definitely not love and hate. The human brain is very well developed"

"But you said body" Miyako whined.

"It'll have to be the five senses then" Momoko replied "Humans are the smartest creature on this earth." Momoko started writing again. "Well thanks" she said getting into her work again when-

"Beep, beep, beep" their belts beeped signaling them to go save the day.

"Rowdy's again" Kaoru grumbled as she checked her belt phone and started the transformation.

Miyako sighed and also pressed her belt button

"They have to ruin our days now of all times" Momoko complained as she did the transformation dance and they flew off to save the day.

**ooooo**

The Powerpuff Girls found the Rowdyruffs at the video game store stealing the new game Halo 4.

"Stop that" Buttercup shouted

"Make us" smirked Butch as they immediately went into battle.

This battle was like any other one long and hard fought with both sides not giving up.

Boomer shot a punch at bubbles which she dodged and skimmed him with a kick. Butch and Buttercup were on the ground having a wrestling match neither side showing any sign of losing.

Brick and Blossom were also fighting but this time they also had a verbal sparring match.

"You had to ruin this one time I had my genus idea for the science project." screamed Blossom while she threw an punch at Brick "It could have been any other time, at four in the morning or while the town fair was happening. But no. It had to be now not an hour later."

"Hey don't blame me." Brick retorted shooting a spitball. "Halo 4 just so happened to come out today and Butch was the one who wanted it. It's totally not my fault. Plus who cares about whatever science thingy you have. Knowing you, you probably started it a year early and you'll end up doing five of them."

"Ya whatever" Blossom sniffed kneeing Brick "But this research could help us develop further understanding of our human bodies."

"Blah Blah Blah. Yada Yada Yada." Brick said "Who cares?" He then threw a fireball burning Blossom's bow while Blossom sent a beam of ice and a sonic wave freezing and breaking Brick's cap.

Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer and Butch stopped fighting and froze knowing how much these items meant to their siblings. They watched wondering what would happen next.

Brick and Blossom also froze shocked.

Blossom flashed back to all her memories with this bow. Her parent had first given her this obsession with bows tying them on her since she could remember. Her sister had given then this bow to her as her tenth birthday present and it was made by her grandmother before she had died. Since then, this was the only bow she'd ever worn. Once, it had once gotten lost and she had spent hours looking for it with Bubbles and Buttercup. The Professor and Ken had then placed a tracking device on it and reinforced it making it stronger. Her bow was with her for all her happy memories. Everyone she cared for was somehow tied into it. Woven into the seams of it.

Brick also flashed back to is memories of his hat. When he was first created, he had persuaded his brothers that he should be the leader because he had something no one else had his cap. Since then, he had never taken it off. It was his constant reminder of his best and most prominent trait. Leadership.

These flashbacks had only lasted seconds but to the ruffs and puffs, it was an eternity. Brick and Blossom then looked up at each other with fury in their eyes.

The reds started fighting again but this time it wasn't one of their usual fights. It was a deadly and fast-paced fight of death. Anger, fury and hate had taken over and pushed away logic and reason.

"I HATE YOU" screamed Blossom fury rising by the second.

"Ditto" said Brick whose anger rose to new heights.

Both Blossom and Brick was also starting to feel something else but their mind was too clouded and there was no time to figure out what it was.

Brick tackled Blossom and they both stared at each other and their hate shifted.

Their brains could no longer handle this hate. Even a super powered human's mind wasn't programmed to hate this extremely so their mind jumped to the opposite emotion.

Both eye's had started softening and they leaned over and kissed.

This was a kiss of their lives. The most life changing action either of them had ever done or will do. It was filled with passion and love for each other.

Brick broke apart as Blossom sighed. They no longer had any interest in fighting. And who needed bows and caps when they had each other?

The Blues and greens were still watching shocked. "Well looks like extreme love and hate does feel the same." Bubbles said smugly.

**Wow. That was the most intense thing I have ever written. Ummm…This has nothing to do with my other story "A Ruff and Puff Story". I should update it soon Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
